Reggie
|kanji= レジー |romaji= Reji |alias= Yellow Blur (黄色一斑 Kiiro Ippan) |race= Exceed |gender= Male |age=7 (Pre-TS), 14 (Post-TS) 17 (Breakdown), 24 (Uprising) |height= 1'5" ft (Exceed), 6'5" ft (Battle M.) 5 ft (Human) |weight=55lbs (Exceed), 200lbs (Battle M.), 110lbs (Human) |birthdate= X777, February 9th |eye color= Black |hair color= Yellow |blood type= A- |affiliation= Hydra Head |previous affiliation= Extalia Magic Council |mark location=Back |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Red Hawk |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Varies |status=Alive |relatives= |sexuality= Heterosexual |magic=Aera Transformation Requip |debut= Breakdown: Chapter 1 |image gallery= yes }} Reggie (レジー Reji) is an exceed of the Hydra Head guild, being part of the Red Hawk Team. Appearance Reggie is a small yellow Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes, thin eyebrows, and light yellow cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect, unlike normal cats. He carries a red backpack where he keeps some necessary (or unnecessary) items. His backpack covers his red guild mark from the Hydra Head. When using aera, a large pair of angel-like wings grows on him letting him fly and carry objects or people. He does not wear any clothes. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat *'Profficent Hand-to-Hand Combatant': *'Profficent Swordsmanship': Magical Abilities Magic Aera (翼 Ēra): Reggie, like every other Exceed, is capable of sprouting feathery wings that grant him the ability to fly, at the same time neutralising the weight of one possible passenger carried by him such as a fat Damon. While flying Reggie stays in a "Super Hero" pose, as he flies he uses the wind and his knowledge to move faster or slower, being able to perform certain maneuvers. He wasn't seen using Aera while on his Battle Form *'Max Speed' (スピード Makkusu Supīdo): Reggie just like Happy utilises a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, this speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. Anima Breakthrough: As Reggie uses aera, it allows him to break through Anima to get to Edolas. Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto): As being used both by Samuel and Pantherlily, by the pass of the timeskip Reggie has learnt how to transform himself into the Battle Form. As he takes the battle form, he grows up largely being now taller than Damon's, gaining more physical attributes and as well as gaining a deep voice. In appearance, his yellow hair becomes bigger, he now has canines and sharp claws as well as red eyes. Upon using it, Reggie uses requip as well giving his new form an orange-yellow armor that enhances both his offense and defense. Equipment Pandora's Bag (パンドラのバッグ Pandora no Baggu): A small red backpack used by Reggie to carry items, it is magical in nature and is said to be capable of storing many things regardless of size. Quotes Creation & Conception Trivia Behind the scenes= *Reggie's appearance is that of a yellow recoloration of Happy from the Fairy Tail Series. **His battle mode is based on Bantioleomon from the Digimon Series. **While his Human form is based on Meliodas from the Nanatsu no Taizai Series. *Reggie is a diminutive name to Reginald, being an English-natured name which means Powerful Ruler. |-| Facts= *It's unknown why witch is Reggie's favourite insult to use against Meredy. *Reggie is supposed to be the weakest Hawk member in terms of fighting skills. |-| Extras= *According to the Journalist Michael: **Reggie's special skill is his smoothness. **His hobby is collecting ingredients. **His most known routine is cooking. **His favourite food is Grilled Fish. **His favourite drink is Orange Juice. **Reggie's charm is his fur color. **His favourite smell is that of seawater. **He is right-handed. **The thing Reggie wants to do the most is support Damon until the end. **He was born in Extalia. **Reggie's complex is his sharp voice. **The people he respects the most are the Red Hawk team and the Draco Family. He doesn't has anyone he would mind making an enemy of. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Exceed Category:Red Hawk